Un Mismo Amor
by FanTD97
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando te enamoras de tu propia hermana? Esto es lo que descubren la reina y princesa de Anderelle. Actor!AU, toda la pelicula fue pura actuación y los personajes ahora trabajan en los parques Disney. Tambien menciones de Kristanna (o como llamen a la pareja de Anna con Kristoff) Un muy mal Primer intento de Smut Lesbico entre hermanas. Lean, si quieren perder su tiempo.


**Bien, perdon por tardar. pero mi laptop se descompusó y por eso tarde más. Tambien perdonen si el fic no es bastante bueno. OK, es mi Primer SMUT, No me culpen. Bien? **

**Porcierto, se recomienda leer el fic mientras se oye la canción homonima al fic ("Sexxx Dreams") de Lady Gaga, Así es como yo lo escribi, para que no fuera tan largo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Mal intento de SMUT lesbico entre hermanas, Si No te gusta, No leas.**

**Disclaimer: Frozen No me pertenece, blah blanh **

**AHORA EL FIC**

* * *

Un par de meses han pasado desde la filmación de su película. Anna, aun seguía saliendo con Kristoff. Aunque no significaba que él le gustará, de hecho últimamente, no había podido evitar pensar en su hermana mayor, Elsa, más de lo debido. Cada vez que ellas pasaban un momento juntas, no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo hermosa que era Elsa, cada vez que se daban la mano o cualquier otra expresión de amistad, Anna no evitaba sentir como se le aceleraba el corazón al estar con su hermana Mayor.

Otro día había pasado para Elsa, después de haber trabajado otro día en Disneyland. Por órdenes del jefe (Mickey) ella y su hermana dormían en habitaciones separadas. Al llegar a su cuarto, Elsa empezó a desvestirse y a beber un poco de la champaña que guardaba en secreto, hasta que cayó en su cama y sin darse cuenta empezaba a soñar con su hermana, pero en una forma impensable.

En su sueño, Anna y Elsa estaban desnudas en un ambiente erótico. Mientras podía sentir como, Anna jugaba con su vagina, cuando estaba por venirse, Elsa despertó y notó que se estaba tocando a si misma mientras pensaba en su hermana.

"_Maldición esto no está bien" _ pensó Elsa al saber que se había enamorado de su hermana.

°°°°°°°°°°°°|||||||||||||||||||||||||||***************/0\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\||||||||||||||||||

Tiempo después…

Había terminado la ceremonia de los Oscares y para celebrar su triunfo por mejor canción (con "Let it Go"), Elsa invito a Anna (y otros amigos) a una fiesta en su palacio.

-Elsa, quiero felicitarte por haber ganado el premio, te lo mereces.- felicito Anna a su hermana

-Gracias- agradeció Elsa a Anna abrazándola, más apasionadamente que antes, hasta que Kristoff tosió para interrumpirlas-Anna, quiero invitarte, de hecho quiero invitarlos todos a una fiesta en mi palacio porque también ganamos a mejor película animada.- Anunció Elsa.

Todos gritaron de emoción y se dirigieron hacia allá.

Ya en el palacio, todos estaban festejando, bailando, alocándose; unos cuantos, borrachos, vomitando., etc. Mientras al fondo se oía "Sexxx Dreams" por Lady Gaga.

-Anna- llamo Elsa tocando su hombro.  
Anna se sobresalto un poco – Elsa ¿estás bien? Pareces un poco ebria- pregunto preocupada por su hermana

-Estoy bien, quiero que me acompañes a mi cuarto, por favor- dijo Elsa con una voz un tanto torpe.

-Está bien- Acepto Anna mientras llevaba a su hermana cargada escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

-A-Anna yo te amo- Dijo Elsa al llegar a su cuarto

-Yo también te amo, Elsa. Digo, como a una hermana, no que no me gustes, pero…-de repente un tropiezo interrumpió a Anna y notó que había caído sobre su hermana en una posición comprometedora.

Elsa, viendo lo hermosa que era su hermana, sin pensarlo, aprovecho esta oportunidad y se acerco a Anna para robarle un beso.

-¡Elsa! Yo…-titubeo Anna que fue interrumpida por su hermana con otro beso, esta vez más apasionante y lujurioso.

**POV Anna.**

No podía creer lo que susedia, esta besando a mi propia hermana. Esto era muy malo, pero si era así de malo ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien?, Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Elsa, separo sus labios y me invitó a su cama. Yo, aún atónita por mis sentimientos encontrados acepte.

-Anna, ¿puedo decirte algo loco?- me pregunto mientras se acercaba a mi para susurrarme- Anoche estuviste en mis sueños húmedos- me susurró en un oído. Luego por alguna razón me sonroje.

-¿puedo decite algo aún más loco?- pregunte a mi hermana de una forma atrevida- Cuando, estoy con Kristoff solo pienso en ti.- escupí como un vomito verbal.

Después de esto, me decidí a besar a mi hermana en sus dulces labios y sentía como ella de inmediato me devolvía el beso, mientras exploraba mi cuerpo hasta llegar a quitarme la ropa y terminar haciéndolo con mi propia hermana y la verdad fue lo mejor que sentí jamás.

* * *

**Si leyerón el fic completo. Bueno, ya les advertí que soy pesima con el SMUT. **

**Ahora, yo tengo planeado escribir otros capitulos para este fic, basadas en otras canciones de Lady Gaga (que ya elegí). Pero, eso dependerá de ustedes.**

**Así que dejen un Review positivo si quieren que continue. Tambien pueden votar en la encuesta de mi perfil (necesitan cuenta en FFN). **

**El destino de este fic, esta en ustedes. **

**Raquel, fuera.**


End file.
